Titanium
by MissMandS
Summary: Being interested in both sexes brought some difficulties. He had heard the standard questions. And he often got: 'why so many tattoos', 'why so young', 'who did them' and his personal favorite which was often accompanied by a wrinkled nose and sometimes look of disgust or amusement: 'why a mermaid' Slutty Bilbo. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo doesn't get a chance to sit down before pudgy fingers, coated with strawberry ice cream are playing with his ear lobe. He bites back a shriek, glancing towards Frodo who mouths happily at the spoon, his free hand playing with Bilbo's gauged ear.

"School hasn't even started; you are wearing your absolute best clothes. Your tattoos are showing which in my opinion are lovely as ever, the mermaid is my favorite. Yet you look like I've just told you that you have to take Buttons out back and muttered the word 'rabies' while I did it." Belladonna says as she slides a bowl of ice cream across the table to him. Bilbo catches the bowl, lifting the spoon and smacking the back of the ice cream halfheartedly to earn a gurgle from Frodo.

"Aren't I supposed to figure out where I belong by the last year of high school? Go through that whole change and figure out who I am? Yeah, all I've figured out is that I like ice cream for breakfast, have a mermaid tattoo courtesy of my mother, like both boys and girls, am adored by children and could do without their sometimes runny noses." Belladonna looks amused but not sympathetic as she lifts her own spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, humming thoughtfully as she rubs her tattoos.

"Yeah, that whole figuring out where you belong thing can take as long as you need for it to honey. I'm approaching my fifties and know that I enjoy tea with our neighbor Dori and may or may not want to bang him; that it's me who clogs the toilet, not you and I can give tattoos and receive them. And Frodo is the closest thing I will get to a grandchild for now."

"Little ears in the room mom. And please don't say you may or may not want to bang him, just use anything else but that. It's a little less gross that way." Bilbo slides his now empty bowl across the counter; carefully untangling Frodo's fingers as he bends down to kiss him atop his head. The baby lets out a squeal, one that turns into a shriek of discontent when Bilbo expertly maneuvers himself out of reach from his sticky fingers.

"Enjoy school sweetheart and I'll try to come up with something other than bang him before you get home." Belladonna calls as Bilbo grabs his keys and helmet, heading out the door with a shudder.

It's not that he doesn't fit in. Bilbo fits in with some areas and was able to move back and forth between groups while still maintaining friendships in both. Being interested in both sexes brought some difficulties. He had heard the standard: 'do you think he's hot', 'would you bang him,' 'do you want to have a threesome' among several other questions from some people. He often got: 'why so many tattoos', 'why so young', 'who did them' and his personal favorite which was often accompanied by a wrinkled nose and sometimes look of disgust or amusement: 'why a mermaid?'

The mermaid is being scrutinized now, touched by sticky fingers that can only belong to one person in this entire school. Bilbo holds his arm out and allows Nori's fingers to creep higher and higher up his arm until they disappear until the sleeve, tracing the curve of his shoulder.

"Any new tattoos I should know about?" Nori asks as he slips around the locker.

"Any new piercings _I_ should know about? We don't want another repeat of last summer do we? Going into the emergency room because someone got himself a genital piercing and didn't think to tell me. I'll have you know that was the worst allergic reaction I've ever had Nori."

"I told you sorry and your mom laughed about it. Wasn't that enough? I even got you flowers too." Bilbo rolls his eyes as Nori's lower lip quivers then gives way to laughter. He turns back to his locker, grabbing text books and shoving them into the gingers arms.

"You're a butthead you know that right Nori?"

"You know that you're the only one who still calls me a butthead—in our senior year of high school?"

"I'm also the one who gave the nickname Strider to Aragorn because he likes to venture places in bed where no one has gone before. Speaking of which." Bilbo closes the locker, leaning up on his tiptoes for a kiss. He grins as the taller man leans down, linking his fingers through his and slowly pushing Bilbo back down.

"You're also the reason that I've been late to class four consecutive years in a row and will continue to be late Bilbo if we do not go right now."

"It's not my fault I have the stamina of a horse when topping." Bilbo mutters, loosely slipping his fingers through Aragorn's as they walk towards class together.

* * *

Some things about this fic: I've added Aragorn because I like this pairing, I can push the limits with this being a modern day. I will put warnings up at the beginnings of chapters as necessary and pairings because there are far too many for the character tags.

This was meant to be something so cute and sweet and not even for this pairing! But then I started writing and Bilbo just took over and dictated how he wanted to be and I couldn't stop him. I literally tagged slutty Bilbo then covered my eyes and had to stop because I just. This fic. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it.

It was supposed to be something so cute and innocent and instead we got this. I can honestly say we're all probably going to discover some things about ourselves with this fic xD


	2. Chapter 2

One of the great things about Aragorn is the height difference. Bilbo isn't exactly towering but he's not puny either, medium height maybe. But Aragorn is tall, long legged with long limbs to match. And they're perfect for holding him up even as Bilbo fumbles for the keys.

"I promise that we won't get locked out like last time." Bilbo mutters as he wriggles in Aragorn's grip.

"Not that I minded spending the entire night outside by you." Aragorn says as Bilbo finds the keys with a tiny 'ah' sound. He lets Aragorn set him down and makes quick work of unlocking the door, turning back towards Aragorn with his arms out.

"Door is open, couch is there, I'll be in your arms shortly and I am yours." Bilbo ignores the roll of his eyes and the snort as Aragorn scoops him up, going straight for his mouth. The stubble is new, different but certainly not unwelcome. The scratch around his lips is pleasant and he wonders as he lifts his hands, oh it's just as pleasant under his hands, sending tingles down his fingers, over his palms and down his arms.

Aragorn's hands are slower to wander, going first to Bilbo's curls and giving a small tug. It's not sharp enough to burn but sends a small shockwave of pleasure down his spine and he's grateful for the couch as his knees threaten to turn to jelly. Aragorn's hands have stopped tugging and are now moving through his curls, scratching and making Bilbo moan. They're moving over his eyebrows as a throat clears.

"Did you even offer the poor boy a drink before you started sucking his face off or did you just throw yourself onto the couch and say: 'take me right here on top of the chip and graham cracker crumbs Aragorn'." Belladonna looks amused as she adjusts her hold on Frodo to set two bottles of water down on the coffee table, rolling her eyes as a blush creeps up Aragorn's cheeks.

"Oh Aragorn, you act like I've never had sex. You forget that I was roommates with Gandalf and Elrond in college—made for some weird times but it's not the first time I've seen you two making out on the couch and certainly won't be the last. At least have some water to wash out all the spit, germs and…Children of the day you've possibly swallowed before you do so. Come tell me about it then feel free to hump each other, tie the other one up or make each other squeal like pigs." Bilbo sighs, grabbing Aragorn's cheeks between his hands as he leans forward for a chaste kiss.

"Someday I will make you squeal like a pig. But today is not that day."

* * *

Aragorn looks perfectly at ease sitting at the kitchen table balancing Frodo on one leg and Bilbo on the other. Belladonna alternates between feeding Frodo bits of baby food and looking at Aragorn with expectant, somewhat nosey looks in Bilbo's opinion.

"See out of all Bilbo's…I don't know what to call you, squeezes? You're by far my favorite Aragorn." Belladonna says.

"Mom please don't call him my squeeze."

"What would you rather I call him Strider?" Bilbo remains silent and she smiles at him, waving the spoon at him as she turns back towards Aragorn who tries in vain to stifle his laughter.

"I'm glad to know that I've made such a lasting impression."

"Well of course. You're polite, you're funny, and you're handsome. You had a threesome with Bilbo and Nori in the bed of my father's truck last summer; how could I ever forget you?" Belladonna's laughter is drowned out by Bilbo's shriek of 'mom'. She scoops Frodo up from Aragorn's lap, wiping his face off and handing him over to Bilbo.

"There. Now there's no buffer between him and I. And I personally thought it was quite funny, I did a number of things much worse when I was in high school which I won't talk to you about until I'm on my deathbed."

"The only rules I have for you two when it comes to sex is that it be safe. If you want to explore something new, fine, great. Research it, extensively. Know if you have any allergy to anything you'll be using. No drugs, no alcohol and please, please, do not make me get a call saying: 'uh yes, Miss Baggins this is the principle. Can you please come pick your son up? We caught him having sex with so and so."

"Mom it was one time and it was a year and a half ago, let it go."

"Bilbo, Aragorn. Whoever you end up doing anything with or being with I just want it being safe, sane and consensual. You think that I won't hurt someone but I will. Now that I've made you think, please go and do whatever. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

There's no sex, no frantic tugging at clothes or kissing after dinner. Bilbo lies on top of Aragorn, curled up as tightly as he can manage staring at a spot on his wall. Aragorn lies on his back with his limbs sprawled out and his hands open for Bilbo to play with. Bilbo holds one of his hands, playing with his fingertips and running his fingers up and down the palm.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that." Aragorn warns.

"Wouldn't be the first time you did that." He huffs out a laugh or tries to, it turns into a yawn halfway through that settles for a kiss on top of Bilbo's head.

"We got new neighbors about a week ago and my mom wants to do that whole thing where we go introduce ourselves and be good neighbors. I suggested the whole wait until they come over or just settle for awkward nods but that wouldn't work." Bilbo mutters.

"You're a terrible neighbor Bilbo."

"I brought you cookies that one time when your goldfish died."

"That was fifth grade and I hated you."

"The point was that I made you cookies because you were upset about your goldfish and I was trying my best to be a good neighbor, you're welcome."

"Just don't make them cookies Bilbo."

* * *

Any guesses on who the new neighbors will be and who we will be meeting in the next chapter?

As for Bungo: I will discuss him in I think, maybe the next couple chapters here. And there will be a trans male and gender bent character in this story.

On a very serious note though: Yes, whoever you are, whatever you're doing the most important things are that your relationship is a safe, sane, healthy, consensual one.


End file.
